Not Always Split Into Right and Wrong
by pho3nixpie18
Summary: A story for those who ship Lily/Severus. This is my first fan fiction, so reviews are greatly appreciated!     P.s. I only have 10 short "chapters" right now, and i will write more if people like my story enough :
1. Chapter 1

`~*Chapter 1*~`

Narrator

The Library was peaceful and quiet, as a red-headed teenage girl, by the name of Lily Evans, is working on Professor Slughorn's essay, while all the other Hogwarts students were out enjoying the rare gorgeous Saturday morning. Lily was so absorbed in her essay, that she didn't notice the silhouette of a boy lingering behind a bookcase, watching her work. The boy blended in well with the books; he wore all black, and had greasy, long, black hair to match his eyes. He had a hook nose, and unusually pale skin; it looked as though he hadn't been in the sun for months. The boy was standing on his toes, trying to get a better view of Lily working. He put one of his hands on an unsteady book attempting to keep his balance, but instead he caused several heavy encyclopedias to fall on him. Lily jumped at the unsuspected noise, and immediately stood to see what caused it. She bent down to help the boy up and put the books back. Seeing who the boy was, she smiled and giggled softly.

"Geez Sev, you almost gave me a heart attack! I didn't think anyone else was here." Lily said as she took 3 heavy books off Severus Snape at a time, stacking them one on top of the other on the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Snape said, rubbing his head where a particularly large book had landed. He started help pick up some books to hide his blushing face. After Lily had pushed the last of the books back into the right place on the bookcase, she turned to Severus.

"I'm almost done with that potions essay from Slughorn. After, we could go out on the grounds and get some fresh air, Okay?" Lily said before she went to go sit back down.

"Potions? I could help you," Snape said quietly, "If you want." he followed Lily and sat down in a seat across from her. She looked up and smiled but shook her head.

"Thanks, Sev, but I think I should finish it on my own."

"Okay, but I'll wait here in case you need help" Snape said as she went back to work. He sat there patiently for another hour while she finished up, and didn't take his eyes off her the entire time. By the time she finished, it was lunch time.

"Done." she declared as she rolled up her parchment and put away her quill. "Now we can go outside." As they were walking down to get to the grounds, they quickly noticed that it was unusually empty in the corridors. Lily pointed out that most people were probably at lunch in the great hall already.

They turned the corner, and stepped onto the still wet grass. The sky was cloudless and blue, and the sun beat down on them with hot rays. It had been weeks since the sun was out at Hogwarts, since it was in the middle of fall. Snape followed Lily to a small meadow, just west of the green houses. The meadow was Lily's favorite spot to relax and do school work. There were white daisies growing everywhere, which made the meadow smell wonderful.

Lily threw her bag down on the ground and lay down next to it. She laid there for a few moments, inhaling the sweet scents. Then, she took a daisy that was right next to her head, and traced each delicate petal with her finger. Snape watched Lily a moment, with deep longing in his eyes. Eventually, he decided to lie down next to her. He folded his arms underneath his head, but still watched Lily out of the corner of his eye.

"Sev?" Lily asked after a short pause, still admiring the flower.

"Hmm?" he turned to look at her fully, and she him. Their eyes met for a second; her beautiful green and his cold black. Lily smiled and Snape turned before she could see him flush pink again.

"Well…Never mind." Lily said with her eyes still on Snape. She turned over on her stomach and put her head in her hands. Her eyes went unfocused, and dreamy. Snape on the other hand had a troubled expression. Why couldn't Lily trust him with a simple question?

"Lily? You know you can trust me, right?" He asked cautiously; the last thing he wanted was to upset her by accident. Lily didn't answer right away; it seemed to take a minute for her to come back from her day dreaming.

"Hm? Oh, yeah of course…" she said, still not completely focused. Her answer seemed to satisfy Snape for a while, but he wanted assure Lily she could always trust him.

"Okay…Then what was your question?" He asked hesitantly. Lily sat up, and so did Snape. She looked at her best friend, and met his eyes. For the first time since arriving at Hogwarts, he didn't look away when they're eyes met. She sighed, debating whether or not to give in. Snape seemed to think her sigh was an agitated one. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't-" he stopped talking abruptly when Lily placed her hand on top of his. She giggled when she saw his eyes widen and pupils dilate.

"Okay…but don't laugh. It's actually a really stupid question…" Lily said. She heard Snape mumble something like "You never have stupid questions…" She smiled at his sensitivity. Why didn't he ever show this side of him to anyone but herself?

"Okay, fine. Here it is: what's it like growing up in a magical family?" she asked quickly while turning slightly red. When Snape didn't answer right away, she said, "You know, like do your parents ever take you on vacation? My mum and dad used to take me and Tuney to the beach every summer…" Snape hesitated, and Lily could tell if it was anyone else asking this question, he wouldn't answer them at all. Severus' family has always been a touchy subject with him; Snape used to tell her before they went to Hogwarts that his parents would fight a lot.

"No. My parents aren't like yours, Lily." he said with a scowl on his face. She gave his hand a small squeeze and decided to drop the subject. She lay back down on the soft grass and closed her eyes. They sat there, for what seemed like hours; days even, when in reality it was barely more than 10 minutes. The two friends sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

`~*Chapter 2*~`

Narrator

"My turn." Snape said suddenly, with a smirk on his face. Lily jumped slightly when he spoke.

"What do you mean?" she asked rubbing her eyes. She felt like she was going to fall asleep since she was so exhausted from getting up early to work on the essay.

"It's my turn to ask you a question." He said.

"Uh okay…what's your question, Sev?" she asked. She was mostly curious, but slightly nervous too. She always hated playing truth or dare with Petunia because she loathed answering her 'truth' questions. But this was different; Sev would never hurt her, not intentionally, at least.

"What do you think of James Potter?" Snape asked. His expression hardened when he said the name, but Lily could sense worry buried deep under the loathing. What was he afraid of? She didn't like James in the slightest, and he knew it.

"I've told you, Sev, I hate him just as much as you do. He's an arrogant, boastful, and selfish jerk. I never have, and never will like him." she said definitely. This seemed to lift Snape's spirits a great deal. He lay back down, a smile still etched on his face.

Just as Lily was going to say something, she heard some muffled laughing and whispering from behind them. She turned to see some Slytherin boys laughing at Snape sitting with Lily; Avery, one of the boys, even wolf-whistled at them. Lily gave a frustrated groan and fell back on the ground, with her arms folded, holding back an urge to hex the Slytherins. Why was a sweet boy like Severus friends with those barbarians? She knew Snape would never show his kind side to them, but all the same, how could he stand them?

"Sev, please tell your friends to shut up and go away." She said, with a frustrated scowl on her face. Snape sat up, and turned around to see who she was talking about. His pale skin turned pink in an instant, which made his friends laugh even harder. He tried to get up, but lost his balance and tumbled on top of Lily, so that his face was inches from hers. By this time the Slytherins were laughing their heads off, meanwhile Snape turned even pinker. He got off of Lily and was so embarrassed, he seemed close to tears. Lily stood up too, and went to comfort Severus. But before she could put her arm around him, he pulled away.

"Leave me alone!" he said, tears sliding down his cheeks by now. He turned away from Lily and sped-walked back to the castle. He tried to hide his face with his hair as he passed the group of boys, but they caught a glimpse of Snape's wet, pink face and doubled over in laughter.

Lily, not un-hurt by Snape's remark, but more angry than hurt, ran over to the Slytherin boys and yelled, "All of you are Insensitive, rude, and completely idiotic bunch of boys, who don't know what's good for you!" she screamed angrily "And you" she said taking out her wand and pointing it at Avery, "Never. Wolf-whistle. At. Me. Again. Furnunculus!" As she cast the hex on Avery, red boils started to cover his face. His friends screamed and ran away rather stupidly, afraid of getting cursed themselves. Cowardly, selfish gits… Lily thought to herself. Satisfied, she walked away, heading to the bathrooms, hoping she could find Severus there. As she ran, she saw someone with longish hair, and a Gryffindor tie, watching from behind the corner.

Severus' POV

I ran down the corridor, hot tears still pouring out of my eyes. People coming back from lunch stared, but I didn't care. All that mattered to me at this moment was that the other Slytherins saw me with Lily. They will never let me live this down; I'll be lucky if they even talk to me anymore. How long had they been there? Or more importantly, how much did they see?

I turned the corner on the 2nd floor, towards the girl's bathroom. I pushed the door open, eager to be alone. As soon as the door closed I collapsed on the bathroom floor and sobbed rather loudly. Everything, everything, I had, was now gone. Lily probably hates me for yelling at her, I was just so embarrassed...and all those people who saw us…the reputation I had worked so hard to get…destroyed…It wouldn't be long before James Potter will hear and torture me…

I heard the door open as someone walked in. Oh no, the one thing I needed was someone to see me crying like a baby in a girls bathroom. Whoever it was walked in front of me and stopped. She bent down, and lifted her hand to wipe my tears away. My eyes were still terribly blurred from the tears building up inside them, so I couldn't see who it was clearly. I turned away and stood up shakily.

"I- I uh…nothing- I'm- bye." I stammered. I started to run past the girl who had just walked in, but whoever it was caught my arm before I could run away.

"Sev, please wait…"


	3. Chapter 3

`~*Chapter 3*~`

Severus' POV

It was Lily; beautiful, caring Lily. I stopped abruptly, and looked into her brilliant green eyes. A single daisy was stuck in her red locks, which were a bit tangled. She took the daisy out of her hair, and put it in my hands. Concern was written all over her face, but the desire to understand filled her eyes. Half of me wanted to run into her arms and cry like a little child crying in his mother's arms, but the other half didn't want to give up the dignity I had left. I knew what I must do, but dreaded it deeply…

"Sev, those boys were just being jerks, ignore them. Why do you even care if they see us together?" she asked.

"Those 'jerks' are my friends." I said coolly, looking away. It took great effort to keep myself from tearing up, and to put an angry look on my face.

"I'm only trying to help" she said, obviously offended, "But you make it clear that you don't want it..."

"Go then!" I snapped, breaking the effort to hold back tears. I quickly turned my back to her, hoping she didn't see any droplets rolling down my face. "And leave me be." I whispered, hating myself for saying it so shakily. I heard her leave noisily, but before she shut the door a soft voice carried across the bathroom.

"Come find me when you're ready to apologize." And she left, slamming the door after her.

James' POV

"Oi! James! JAMES! You'll never guess who I just saw with Lily on the grounds!" shouted Sirius Black. His long, wavy, dark hair waving behind him as he ran, and his dark brown eyes filled with glee from the exciting news. Just behind Sirius, panting from trying to keep up with him, was Peter Pettigrew. Not being exactly as fit as Sirius, it was no surprise he couldn't run as fast. Beads of sweat covered his red face and short, blonde hair. Down the corridor a good way, was Remus Lupin, who had his nose stuffed in a book and read as he walked. The only thing that could be seen of Lupin was his brown hair and a fraction of his forehead.

"Who?" I asked rather glumly. Why did Sirius think he cared who Lily was with and what she did? And more importantly why was he right…

A huge grin spread across Sirius' face; I knew that smile, it was his mischievous smile. Whenever he put on that grin he knew I was going to flip and cause some serious trouble; but not this time.

"Snivellus!" he said loudly, before laughing so hard he had to use the wall as support. Peter joined in on Sirius' laughter, but he looked confused on why he was laughing. Lupin was just trying to ignore them and read his book on "Magical Beasts and Where to find them". I felt my heart drop like lead, hitting the bottom of my stomach. You always knew Lily was good friends with Snape, so why was this any different? They were probably just talking and relaxing together… I thought, desperate for an explanation. "And wait till' you hear where I saw him…" Sirius continued, obviously wanting me to get angry so he could see some action...

"He was lying on top of her!" Sirius started laughing again, and sank to the floor, clutching his side. These last words made me feel like I had just got hit hard in the head by a bludger. Everything seemed so unimportant compared to this…

Snap out of it James! Lily- I mean Evans can do whatever she wants… I thought angrily.

"And then," Sirius said wiping a tear out of his eye, "He ran to the castle! He was so embarrassed, it was great! I think he was even crying, James! You should've been there…Oh, and then Evans got so mad at a bunch of Slytherin dorks laughing that she cursed Avery- Ha! The big oaf has got red boils all over his dirty face." He said. This last bit of news lifted my spirits slightly. If Snivellus was so embarrassed that he would actually cry, then maybe when he went to lie on top of Evans, she rejected him! Thinking of this explanation made me feel better, but I still felt angry at the pair of them. Maybe Sirius will get his wish after all…

"So anyway, where we heading to?" Sirius asked, obviously hoping I would say "To find Snivellus and teach him a lesson…"

"The grounds." I replied. As expected, Sirius had a disappointed and confused look on his face. Apparently Peter also expected me to go and find Snape, judging by his expression. I was still in a pretty bad mood, so I thought the sunshine might cheer me up. I stuffed my fists into my pockets and felt something round and cold. I pulled out a golden snitch I stole, and started playing with it absent mindedly as we walked. My mind was still set on Lily, and why she would hang out with a slime ball like Snivellus instead of me. Every other girl in this bloody school would kill to spend the tiniest minute with me, but not her.

Right as I turned the corner, I ran into a first-year boy, with flaming red hair, and slightly crooked glasses.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" called Sirius from behind me.

"I- I'm sorry! It- It was an accident!" said the terrified boy. A Gryffindor girl, also with red hair, came rushing to the boy's aid.

"Who do you think you are? Picking on innocent first-years?" She demanded. I don't know what made me do it, maybe it was because I was in a bad mood; but the next thing I knew I was casting stupefy on the girl. The girl ducked a split second before the curse hit her, sending the unsuspecting victim behind her flying down the corridor and crashing into a suit of armor.


	4. Chapter 4

`~*Chapter 4*~`

Narrator

All four of the boys had quite different expressions on their faces. James had a petrified look, while Sirius was looking absolutely gleeful that something interesting happened. Peter looked impressed at what James had done, though slightly scared. Lupin brought his book down so his scarred, grim face could be seen. After the curse had hit the victim, whom was now passed out on the floor, James got up to see who he had hit. As he came closer to rubble of armor, he saw a few stray red hair tufts sticking out.

No….No…not her…not her! He thought, hoping beyond hope that his eyes were playing tricks on him. Then out of nowhere came a scream that echoed loudly down the corridor, and a blur of black came running.

"NOOOO! LILY!" Snape came running to the rubble where Lily lay unconscious under. He pulled off the silver armor from her, while James stayed rooted to the spot. Lily had a very visible black eye, and a broken leg, judging by the odd angle it was in. The sword the suit of armor was carrying, had made a shallow, but painful slash across her stomach. Her clothing was already being soaked with blood from the gash. Snape scooped her up gingerly, and headed towards the hospital wing. Coming back to his senses, James hurried after Snape, calling for him to slow down.

"Hey! Sniv- I mean Snape! Hold up!" He panted, but Snape did not stop or slow down by any means.

"Haven't you done enough?" he said quietly but audibly. He turned around, tears trickling down his cheeks. His black eyes were filled with concern and remorse, and his skin was, if possible, paler than usual. His hands and arms were covered with her blood. His expression was fixed into a grimace, but James could tell he was trying hard not to break down sobbing. James wondered why he was crying; She can't be dead, the wound wasn't deep enough…was it? He had only meant to stun at the most! He suddenly felt guilt and dread pour over him.

What if she...but no she can't be…but if she was…it would be entirely his fault… James thought. He ran away, ashamed at what he might have done, leaving a furious and scared Snape behind. He ran as fast as he could to the hospital wing, praying the whole way that she wasn't…that she wasn't…

No! Don't think about that! She's going to be okay, she's strong! He thought, trying to convince himself that she was going to make it.

"Almost there Lily…" He gasped as he turned the corner and downright sprinted to the door. Maybe it was his imagination, but Snape thought he felt her stir at the sound of his voice. He waved his wand and the doors swung open obediently. There were two other students in the hospital wing, both of which were in too deep a sleep to hear anything.

"Help! Madam Pomfrey! Please, anyone!" He called, as he set her down on the nearest, unoccupied bed. He pushed two fingers onto her delicate wrist, searching for a pulse. A wave of relief rushed over him as he felt the steady beat of her heart. But before long, he was back to panicking again, calling for somebody, anybody. Except, nobody seemed to be there at the moment, so out of desperation, Snape pulled up Lily's shirt slightly to reveal her wound and chanted "Vulnera Sanentur…Vulnera Sanentur…" the spell was supposed to heal deep wounds, but seeing as Lily only started to bleed more and her blood turned a deeper red, he stopped immediately. Horrified, he turned in circles on the spot, looking for something, anything, to help him.

Then on a nearby table he saw a small vile labeled "essence of dittany". He ran as fast as he could and grabbed the life-saving potion cautiously. This potion was what determines the fate of Lily Evans…

Snape opened the vile and put drops of the potion on her worsening wound. Her skin started steaming, but it was clearly healing it quickly. Within 15 seconds, Lily's stomach was as good as new, but slightly wet from the tears. Snape slumped to the floor with relief, but still sobbing, dwelling on what could've happened. After a half hour, Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, came in carrying restocks of Skele-Gro, and other varying potions. She spotted the clump that was Snape on the floor, and almost dropped the bottles.

"Merlin's beard, what's going on?" she asked, then spotting his blood-stained hands, gasped "And who's injured?" Her eyes moved toward Lily lying on the bed with her broken leg still sprawled at a strange angle. She set the bottles down on the table the dittany was sitting minutes before, and quickly moved over to her. As she examined poor Lily, Snape got up and gave a quick summary on what happened.

"Lily was coming back from the bathroom when James Potter stunned her, which also made her crash into a suit of armor." He explained. She nodded grimly, and he continued, "And the suit of armor she crashed into was carrying a sword, which gave her a large cut on her stomach. When I got here, she was already bleeding severely and nobody else was here. I-" he hesitated on the part where he tried to heal her. So he lifted up his wand, trying to indicate what he was trying to say, but the nurse still looked confused. "I t- tried to heal her b- but it j- just made it worse…" he stuttered as he started to tear up again. He took a deep breath and continued. "So I took the Essence of D- Dittany from over on that table, and put some drops on the c- cut…" He stopped, for he couldn't speak anymore. Thankfully, Madam Pomfrey understood now and healed Lily's broken leg in an instant.

"I see…well dear, she's still passed out, and she'll have to stay here for a while. You may stay if you wish." She said kindly. Snape merely nodded, still not being able to speak. She took all the potions from the table and went back into her office.

Snape pulled up a chair next to Lily's bed, and laid his head down, watching her. As he lay there for hours, he thanked the lord for that small vile that saved just one life, but that one life meant everything to him. He traced the soft features of Lily's face with his finger, and pushed her hair out of her face. She looked so beautiful and peaceful, like a sleeping angel. After a while, he remembered he was still clutching a crushed and slightly blood-stained daisy. He replaced the flower back in her hair. He watched her chest slowly rise and fall for a while, which calmed him down more than anything else. He blushed slightly as he placed his hand on top of hers, and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

`~*Chapter 5*~`

Narrator

Slowly, the moon fell, and the sun began to rise over Hogwarts, as birds began happily chirping to one another. The once crowded grounds were now peaceful and empty, and the hallways were deserted except for a couple teachers and some early-rising pupils. The hospital wing, now with four people, was all quiet except for the steady breaths, and occasional snores of the children. Before too long, Madam Pomfrey and the other two students had woken up. Madam Pomfrey gave them one last inspection before letting them leave, for they had only been there for the night. But the afternoon came and went, and Lily and Severus remained asleep. Several times the nurse thought about waking them, and once, she had even approached the boy; but she noticed his hand on top of hers, and decided to let them rest. It wasn't until 6:35 did Lily wake up, thinking it was still Saturday.

"What the…? How'd I get here…?" she whispered, still groggy from her long slumber. Then she noticed something was next to her, holding her hand. She turned her head slightly and saw Snape, soundly asleep. She smiled despite herself, remembering their recent argument. I'll take this as an apology she thought. She began to rack her brain for what had happened to make her stomach and leg so painful and to cause her to have a black eye. She remembered arguing with Sev in moaning myrtle's bathroom…then she turned a corner to go to the grounds and…and…

What happened then? Surely that's when she got knocked out. But who would've cursed and hurt her this badly? It couldn't be Snape, he was in the bathroom; it may have been Avery, trying to get revenge. Lily softly shook Snape on the shoulder to wake him up; maybe he knew what happened, and who did it.

"Sev? Sev, wake up. What happened?" She whispered, even though they were the only ones in the room. He stirred, but didn't wake up quite fully. When he tried to move in his sleep, he fell off his chair and tumbled onto the ground. "Sev!" she shrieked louder, but she didn't need to yell; the fall had woken him up.

"Wha-?" he said sleepily. He looked around, and realizing he was on the floor, got up and slumped into his chair again. After a while, he saw that Lily was awake and watching him with a small smile on her face.

"Lily! Your- your awake!" he threw his arms around her neck, and murmured "I thought I'd never…the last thing I said to you…" He pulled away, embarrassed. He changed the subject. "How are you? Do you feel okay? How's your leg? Do you need anything?" he fussed, while looking around for Madam Pomfrey, who wasn't there.

"I'm fine! I just want to know what happened!" she said, while rubbing her eyes. "And how long were we asleep?" She looked over toward the windows, it was still light, but dimming fast.

"I don't remember when I fell asleep, so I don't know how long we were sleeping. But I know what happened." Snape said grimly. He explained everything that happened, skipping the piece in the story where he used the Essence of Dittany to heal her.

"It was James Potter?" she asked in disbelief. She always knew James was a jerk, but she didn't think he would go so far as to put someone in the Hospital Wing. Before Snape could reply, Madam Pomfrey came out from her office, and saw that they were both awake.

"Oh wonderful, Your awake! About time too…"

"What do you mean? We've only been sleeping for a couple of hours, right?" Lily asked.

"Oh heavens, no. You two have been asleep since yesterday evening. And after everything that happened yesterday, I don't blame you." She said as she shoved her hand onto Lily's forehead. Lily was alarmed at the news, but even more surprised that Snape had stayed with her.

"Has anyone come to see me?" she asked, thinking of James. If anything, the least the boy could do is come to apologize. Not that she wanted to see him…

"Yes, but you were sleeping so I turned them all down." She said, "Do you mind if I take a look at your stomach? I must say, you are extremely lucky Mr. Snape was here when I wasn't." she said before she had noticed Snape's desperate head-shaking. He groaned and slumped further into his chair, his sallow face turning pink, once again.

"What? What's wrong with-? What did Sev-? Why was I-?" Lily said, utterly confused, looking from Madam Pomfrey, to Snape and back again. It took a minute, but Snape finally spoke up.

"The suit of armor you crashed into was carrying a sword. The sword made a shallow cut into your stomach. I took you back here and-" he hesitated, wondering whether or not he should mention his failed attempts to heal her wound with magic. Deciding that she deserved to know, he continued. "And I tried to heal it with a s- spell…" Snape felt tears build up, again thinking of what could've happened because of his foolishness. He looked up into Lily's welcoming, green eyes, and saw no anger there; only the usual understanding, love, and warmth. This is why he loved her so much; she could see the best in people, and make them feel accepted.

He found some courage, somewhere deep inside him, that allowed him to tell the rest of what happened.

"The spell backfired and m- made the cut deeper. I f- found some Essence of Dittany and…and…" he couldn't carry on, but Lily understood, just as Madam Pomfrey had. She reached out and held his hand again, as reassurance and warmth filled him up. Madam Pomfrey was awkwardly sitting there, waiting for them to finish, so she could check her former wound.

"Ahem…Yes so if I could see your stomach, please? I will need to pull up the curtain, so if Mr. Snape would so kindly go out in the hallway for now?" she said, ushering him out of his chair.

"Actually, Sev, you don't have to stay with me. Go enjoy the last of you Sunday, OK?" Lily said right before he left. He looked slightly crestfallen, but all the same, sulked down the corridor, heading to the Slytherin Common Room.

Madam Pomfrey quickly pulled the green curtains all around Lily's bed, and slipped in. She pushed her shirt up, just enough to see where her cut was supposed to be, but saw nothing. "Like I said, you're very lucky." She said after concluding the Dittany completely healed her. Then moving on to checking her leg, she did some reflex tests, and even helped her walk around. Lily felt like doing nothing other than sitting outside and reading, but Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping her for the night.

"But you even said I'm fine! Why do I have to stay here?" she argued, even though she knew it was useless.

"You still need rest." answered Madam Pomfrey. After a long pause, she walked over to Lily's bedside and leaned over so she could hear her whisper. "While Mr. Snape was asleep, he started sleep talking. He kept saying things like "I'm sorry!" and "Not her!" I thought you would like to know." She said with a wink as she got up and left a red-faced Lily for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

`~*Chapter 6*~`

James' POV

"Banana Fritters." I said softly as I came out from under the invisibility cloak. The fat lady portrait opened, and I climbed through the entrance. The Gryffindor common room was empty except for Sirius, Peter, Lupin, and a couple of worried looking girls.

"James! Where have you been mate?" Sirius asked.

"How's Lily doing?" Lupin asked, looking solemn. The mention of Lily's name caught the attention of the worried girls, and I recognized them as some friends of Lily's.

"I've been taking a walk. And I don't know how's she's doing, I haven't been to see her." I said, silently apologizing to the girls. Lupin looked even graver at this news, but he picked up his book and began to read again. I sat in the closest chair, and we sat in silence. After a few minutes, Peter and Sirius announced they were going to go to bed. Lupin, however, stayed with me. The moment the other two left, he put his book down, got up and pulled his chair next to mine.

"Look, I know you're worried about seeing Lily, but you need to go to her. She might not be all angry either; it was an accident after all." He said hopefully. Lupin had always been more understanding than Sirius and Peter, and I was grateful for that. I knew he was right, but I was scared that Lily might be so furious with me, that she'll never talk to me again.

"Will you come with me?" I asked before I could stop myself. He smiled and to my relief, agreed. One of the girls was apparently, watching us and stood up, looking angrily at me.

"You? You were the one who hit Lily with that curse! What's wrong with you? She never did anything to you, you good for nothing -" The other girl held back her friend, and dragged her, literally, to the dormitories. Taken aback by this sudden outburst, I sat in shock. If this is the reaction I am going to get from Lily's friends, how is Lily herself going to act?

"C'mon, it'll be fine." Lupin said after standing up; he didn't look as shocked as I was. He took the cloak from the arm of my chair, and pulled it over both of us. We walked out of the common room, and I pulled the maraudar's map out from my pocket. No teachers were close to us, or the hospital wing; except Madam Pomfrey who was in her office, sleeping. We walked past the place where the suit of armor that Lily had fallen into was, but someone had moved all the dented metal.

When Lupin and I reached the doors to go into the Hospital Wing, we checked the map again, just to be sure, that nobody but Lily was in there. Madam Pomfrey was still sleeping in her office, and Lily was lying in her bed, which was close to the door. I opened the door just enough for us to get inside. Lily was reading, and didn't notice their presence. Lupin slowly shut the door behind us, and we took off the cloak. Lily dropped her book and jumped so high, she almost fell out of bed.

"Merlin's beard, Remus! What are you doing here?" she asked while clutching her chest and breathing heavily. She didn't notice that I was there too.

"Sorry, but we came to apologize." Lily stared looking around for another person, and Lupin pulled me over to her. She stared at me for a while, so I gave a feeble smile. She didn't smile back, but glared angrily and crossed her arms.

"Well?" she said sharply. I didn't know what to say, my mind went suddenly blank. I just kept staring at her, trying to shape my words.

"I- uhh I'm- er s- sorry. I'm sorry. I never meant to hit you with the jinx, and it was stupid of me to cast it in the first place. I- I was ashamed at what I had done, so I didn't come to see you sooner. Please forgive me?" I said quickly. I was prepared to run, and act quickly if she decided to give me a taste of my own medicine. But instead, she smiled and unfolded her arms and held them up, wanting a hug. Awkwardly, I went over and hugged her; her arms felt warm around my cold neck, and I felt like staying in her arms forever. But too soon, we broke apart and I felt myself turn red.

"Now, was that so hard?" she said, as though nothing had happened. I sat down in the chair next to her bed, and Lupin soon after announced that he was going back to the dormitories to sleep.

We talked for a long time, or maybe no time at all. I never seemed to appreciate how beautiful she was; how her dark red hair shines and how her eyes reflected her bright, loving personality. I always loved the way her smile can brighten up a whole room, and the way she was different from all the other girls. I always loved her, and I never even realized it.

Narrator

-Meanwhile-

Snape walked away from the hospital wing, wishing he could have stayed longer with Lily. Then again, he did have to finish some homework for History of Magic that was due tomorrow. He sighed, and headed to the Slytherin common room, hoping none of his friends were there yet.

As he walked to a more visited part of the castle, he soon found out it wasn't only the Slytherins who knew about him and Lily now. Kids from all houses were laughing and pointing everywhere he went. He knew it was probably James Potter that spread the word to other houses, with the help of his friends. Snape was used to this kind of behavior from James, but not the entire school. He kept his head down, and covered most of his face with his dark hair. He wished he could simply melt into the walls and hide forever.

What seemed like hours later, Snape arrived at the Slytherin common room. It was deserted except for a couple people he didn't know. A wave of relief washed over him; nobody was here to bother him now. He sat down in a far corner, trying to get his essay done before anyone from his year would find him.

He started speed-writing, trying hard to concentrate and to ignore the thoughts that kept popping up.

The war between the goblins and wizards began when wizards and witches started buying goblin-made treasures. Some of these things were swords, ruby jewelry… He jotted down.

Lily's hair is like a million rubies… he thought unwillingly.

Even though wizards bought them, the goblins thought that, since they were the creators, the treasures were rightfully theirs. The wizarding community, however, felt quite diffrently….I feel different when I'm with Lily…Even after the war, goblins and wizards still feud over the very same issue…Lily and I had a feud yesterday…

Out of frustration at his lack of concentration, Snape decided to finish the essay early the next day. He rolled up his parchment headed for his dormitory to get ready for another sleepless night filled with never ending thoughts of Lily. He didn't bother to change from his robes, and lay down on his bed, trying to get to sleep.

Hours later, his roommates started coming to bed and Snape immediately pretended to sleep. After he was sure the other Slytherins were asleep, he got up silently to take a walk in the castle, since his thoughts seemed to take over when he was laying still. Of course, standing up didn't help much, but it was better to have something to do.

He walked without thinking about where his feet where taking him, being as lost as he was in his own thoughts. He drifted soundlessly down countless corridors, not once encountering a teacher or ghost. Finally, he stopped when he reached a pair of giant doors, and could not walk anymore. It took a minute for him to realize, that the doors he was staring at would lead him into the Hospital Wing, and to Lily.


	7. Chapter 7

`~*Chapter 7*~`

Narrator

Outside the Hospital Wing, Snape stared at the doors, obviously torn between seeing Lily, and letting her sleep. Inside, however, Lily was not sleeping. She was still talking with James, who had moved from his chair to the side of her bed. A couple of minutes later, Snape's desire to see Lily won him over. He opened the door a crack, and slipped inside. His black robes blended in with the dark room, so Lily and James didn't notice him. It was hard for Snape to see anything, but he noticed more than one silhouette sitting on Lily's bed. He decided not to show himself, and to just stand in the dark corner and listen intently to them talking.

"You know, other girls beg on their hands and knees for me." James said, and you could hear the boasting in his voice. Snape had to dig his fingernails into the palm of his hand to keep himself from calling out. Lily won't fall for that…she hates James… He thought, trying hard to reassure himself. "But you're different from the other girls."

Snape watched with hurt, and furious eyes as James leaned in and kissed Lily. But what made him start sobbing, was that Lily didn't pull away, but kissed him back. He stood up, ready to hurt James anyway he can. But something lying on the floor distracted him for a moment.

The shape he had spotted was the crushed daisy, with all but one petal gone, that Lily had given him. He summoned the broken flower silently, so James and Lily wouldn't hear him. It was too dark for the couple to see it swiftly fly over to him. Snape caught it tenderly, but even so, the last petal fell off and danced to the floor. He shoved the stem into his pocket, and opened the huge door noisily and ran out, tears rolling down his sallow cheeks. Lily and James jumped at the sudden movement and sound, and it was Lily that quickly got up and ran out into the corridor, just in time to see black robes whip around the corner.

"Did you see who it was?" James asked when Lily came back. Lily had a very good hunch, but decided to lie.

"No idea." She said with a small frown, "Anyway, you should get to bed. It's almost one in the morning." James agreed grudgingly, and went back to his dormitory. As Lily went back to her bed, she saw the tiny white petal on the floor, and picked it up, wondering where the rest of the flower was.

Lily tried to get some sleep that night, but couldn't. She felt terribly guilty, and at the same time ecstatic that James kissed her. She knew that her best friend was probably lying in his bed, unable to sleep, but for a completely different, and worse reason. At around five in the morning, Lily finally drifted off to sleep, unlike Snape, who was still crying heavily into his pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

`~*Chapter 8*~`

Narrator

Lily woke the next day, exhausted from being up all night, and was finally able to leave the Hospital Wing. She went to breakfast, and no matter how hard she looked, Snape was nowhere in sight. When she asked some Slytherins one of them said they haven't seen him come out of the common room for anything but classes. Lily quickly found out that this was true, for she didn't see him until double potions with Slytherins the next day.

When she entered the classroom, he was already there, determined not to look at anything but his caldron and potions text book. Lily, deciding he needed her company more than anyone else did, sat next to him. He leaned in closer to his potion when she sat down, so that his nose was almost touching the liquid inside. Lily knew trying to talk to him was useless, so she wrote a note on a piece of parchment:

Was it you?

She slipped the parchment over his potions book, and when he looked down, he couldn't help but read it. He took out his quill and scribbled a reply.

Yes. Leave me alone.

He pushed the parchment to her roughly, and immediately went back to his potion. Then, Professor Slughorn came in, and Snape hoped she would give up trying to pass notes. But he should've known better; she wrote something more when Slughorn wasn't looking, and passed it over. Even though he was mad, Snape still couldn't resist reading Lily's perfect handwriting.

Please don't be mad at me. Meet me in the meadow during lunch; I need to talk to you.

Feeling, yet again, torn, he took a moment to reply. He crossed out a lot of his sentences when he changed his mind as he wrote, but he eventually came to a conclusion.

Why should I?

See you there

No, I don't care

Alright. Only because,

I can't, I have homework

Fine. Come alone.

The two friends were silent for the rest of Potions, and didn't say a word as they were dismissed. Lily walked with James to the common room to drop off her books, and then she was off to the grounds. Lily didn't tell James where she was going, or why, but that didn't stop him from wanting to come with her.

"Why can't I come? Where are you going? Who are you going to see?" James kept asking repeatedly.

"It's none of your business!" Lily snapped. Was it so hard to get a little personal space? She felt slightly guilty for yelling at James, but she felt he was being rather nosy.

"You're going to visit Snivellus aren't you?" He spat, "Why would you even want to hang out with that slime ball?" Lily couldn't believe her ears; was James Potter jealous of Severus Snape?

"Your just jealous, James. And don't call him that name."

"Jealous of a guy who's too embarrassed to leave-" Then, a look of horrible realization crept upon his face. "He was the one in the Hospital Wing, wasn't he?" She stopped walking; his twisted smile didn't help ease her concise. She knew it was almost hopeless to try and get James to keep this secret, but for Sev's sake, she had to try.

"Promise not tell anyone James, and please don't tease him about this." She pleaded, knowing he probably will do those things with or without his word. His mischievous smile faded slightly, and he looked put-out. He eventually did promise, but how sincerely, only time will tell.

Lily headed towards the meadow, where Snape had been waiting patiently, ever since the dismissal of Potions. He sat on the leafy ground, leaning against the trunk of a huge oak tree. He was picking up leaves from the ground and crushing them in his fists, then letting them fly away in the wind. He looked anxious, and more depressed than ever, sitting all alone in the cold. He didn't notice Lily walk up to him from behind, but even so, he showed no sign of surprise when she spoke.

"Hey…aren't you cold?" she asked softly, after sitting down next to him. He shook his head, but she took off her scarf and wrapped it around him anyway. He was, after all, wearing just his uniform while she sat there with two wool jackets on over her robes. He didn't say any word of thanks, but instead accepted the scarf and stretched it over his nose so he could inhale its scent without it looking odd. The scarf was exactly like its owner; it was warm, and smelled strongly of flowers.

"Listen…about the other night…" she didn't know what to say to Snape; she wasn't exactly sorry it happened, after all. "James only came to apologize to me, and we- uhmm well we just talked for a while. He actually a really nice guy once you get to-"

"I thought you were different Lily! I thought you were supposed to be the only one who James couldn't get!" He suddenly cried out, looking terribly hurt, and beyond confused, "That's why I fe-" He stopped himself from saying what he had wanted to say desperately to her, ever since they met. He turned his back to her and picked up more leaves. After a long moment's pause, he spoke quietly, but his words were still quivering with fury. "You hate him! Why did…How could…AGH!" He finally reached a breaking point and burst into sobs. Lily, who was caught off-guard, and unaware of what to do, stared at Snape, slightly open-mouthed. But, soon enough, she got up and knelt down in front of him to lift his chin up.

It was the first time she saw eye to eye with him for days, and he looked absolutely miserable; there were tears dripping from his hook nose, and he had dark circled under his eyes from lack of sleep. He now had a kind of grayish tint to his pale skin, and he looked as though he lost a lot of weight from not eating. She wiped his tears with her thumb, and pushed his long hair behind his ears. She gave him a small smile, and kissed him on the nose. His eyes widened, and his eye brows rose high. He flushed his darkest pink yet, and returned a crooked smile.

"Feel better?" she giggled softly. He nodded stiffly, and after a pause, flung himself into her arms. The slightly awkward embrace meant the world to Snape, and made his pain and worry melt away. He would have gladly sat there, hugging Lily forever, but they broke apart after about five, short seconds.

"C'mon, let's get you something to eat." She said, getting up and motioning for him to follow her to the great hall. He did not want to expose himself to more teasing quite yet, even if he was feeling more and more ravenous by the minute. His thoughts must have showed on his expression, because Lily understood without a word from him. "Alright, I'll bring you back some toast and pumpkin juice." Without another word, she left him; her scarf still wrapped loosely around his neck, and his heart feeling lighter than it has in years.


	9. Chapter 9

`~*Chapter 9*~`

Narrator

Over the next few days, it was like nothing had ever happened. Snape was talking to Lily again, and James and his friends went back to doing their favorite pass-time: causing trouble. James had stayed true to his word, and hadn't told anyone about the Hospital Wing; except, Remus Lupin. It was only fair that he of all people knew what happened, he had helped after all. He wasn't at all surprised when James told him Snape had been watching, and that he and Lily kissed. In fact, he looked like he may have even seen it coming.

The next chilly, Sunday morning, James tried to remember a dream he was having before he was roughly awaken by the Gryffindor Team Captain. There was definitely something shiny and silver, and a large, scarlet carpet involved. He remembered it was more of a nightmare than a dream, but he had no ideas as to why a carpet scared him that much.

He was still wracking his brain for anything more about the dream as he walked down to the quidditch pitch. But when he got to the dressing rooms, he hadn't remembered anything more than he had in the dormitories. The rest of his team were still tugging on their quidditch uniforms when he walked in, looking just as tired as he was.

After a brief speech from their captain, the team stepped onto the dewy grass of the field, and mounted their brooms. Despite being exhausted, James couldn't wait to get his hands on the quaffle. Before too long, he had already scored three spectacular goals, but as he attempted to score his forth, something in the stands distracted him and he missed.

It was Lily and her bight hair that took away his focus. She had come to watch James practice, and she had brought along someone else as well; but they were too far away for James to tell who the other person was. Once he knew that Lily was watching, he started to show off a bit. He did impressive tricks whenever possible, and scored more goals than necessary for a practice, which annoyed most of his team mates.

When practice was over, he went over to thank Lily for coming. When he finally got close enough to see the other person's face, he saw that it was Sirius.

"Hey Sirius! Evans! I wanted to say thanks for coming to watch practice today. Want to come get some breakfast with me?" he said brightly.

"Sure, mate." Sirius said, looking oddly disgruntled. James turned to Lily, silently asking what was up. She shook her head and made a face that clearly meant "Not now". As he looked at Lily, he suddenly remembered every detail of his dream. There was a big suit of armor, with its sword piercing Lily. It was not carpet on the floor, but blood spilling from Lily's helpless body. He remembered not being able to help Lily in the dream, no matter what he tried. He suddenly wished he hadn't recalled the dream after all…

"Okay, we'll meet you in the great hall James." She said awkwardly, and tugged on Sirius' robes as she stood up.

"Right…" he said quietly, pondering what could have made Sirius so mad at him.

After putting his casual clothes back on, James walked up to the school, a confused expression still etched on his face. The cold air bit at James' face, so he pulled his scarf above his nose and stuffed his freezing hands into his pockets. The grounds were completely deserted, except for the occasional bird chirping gleefully to one another. Right when James felt like his fingers were going to fall off, he reached the castle doors and hurried inside. The second the doors closed behind him, he felt all the torches warm his body. He took off his scarf and headed for the great hall, eager to eat whatever he could; he was starving. But before he had a chance to even see the food prepared, Lily turned the corner coming out of the hall, without Sirius. She was tugging on her long hair, and biting her lip, looking anxious. She spotted him almost immediately, and walked swiftly toward him. They eventually met halfway, and she started talking rapidly.

"." She spoke so quickly, James didn't catch a word.

"What?" he said blankly, but could tell this wasn't happy news, so he felt a pang of fear creep up on him. She took a deep breath and said it again, but slower.

"I accidently let slip to Sirius about the Hospital Wing. I'm so sorry James! He's mad at you because you didn't tell him yourself, and it's all my fault..." she flung her arms around his neck and apologized repeatedly. Even if James had been mad at her, he could never stay mad.

"It's fine; don't be so hard on yourself. I'll talk to Sirius, and everything will be okay." He said soothingly. She gave a small smile and gestured him to follow her back to the great hall. He did, and sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Sirius who was stabbing his eggs moodily with his fork. James cleared his throat, but Sirius pretended not to hear him.

"Sirius, I'm sorry I didn't tell you-"

"About you late night snog with Evans?" he suddenly finished for him. James noticed a miniscule amount of hurt under the cold voice.

"Er- Yeah. Listen, it's not that I don't trust you; you're my best friend. It's just I like to have some privacy about…uh…certain things." He said, with several encouraging nods from Lily who was sitting a couple of seats down the table. Sirius looked up from his dismantled egg, and studied James' face for a moment.

"Then why did you tell Lupin?" he asked slowly, narrowing his eyes. James was taken aback by this question; Sirius knew far more than he thought.

"Er – how do you – I mean it's not -" James stuttered, trying to think of an answer that wouldn't put himself in a worse position than he is in now. "Be – Because, Lupin…er…"

"Forget it. I need to finish an essay for Transfiguration." He said darkly, and left the great hall grumpily. James knew for a fact that the 'essay' Sirius had to finish, was completed two days beforehand.

Lily came over and took Sirius' seat, feeling terribly guilty. "Oh James, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault, I'll fix this, I promise -"

"No. You'll just make it worse. Why don't you go and run to Snivellus and call me when I can trust you again." James snapped. He got up and stormed out of the great hall, wanting to go somewhere he could be alone and undisturbed.

He had a spot he would go to for moments like this, trouble was it was outdoors, and it was too cold to sit out there. So instead, he just wandered the school, looking for a new place to cool down. When he came across a deserted corridor on the fourth floor, he immediately started searching. After failing to find a decent place to hide, he ventured down the corridor a bit more, and discovered a mirror hanging on the wall, and it was crooked as though someone had removed it and replaced it several times.

Curious, James slowly lifted the mirror up and off the wall, to reveal the very thing he was looking for. There was a square-shaped hole, which was the exact same size as the mirror that concealed the secret place. He crawled inside, and lifted the mirror back on the wall with a charm.

The secret passage behind the mirror was more of a dark tunnel. There was, a very small bit of light, and some muffled sobs coming from the left of a corner. James murmured "lumos" quietly, and saw as light flooded the passageway, that the tunnel wasn't very long at all. In fact, the corner the light was coming from was feet away.

James crawled (the tunnel wasn't tall enough to walk in) to the corner, and peeked around the edge, expecting an empty nook, but instead saw something huddled inside. Whoever it was, had their face hidden behind their arms, and was shaking from crying.


	10. Chapter 10

`~*Chapter 10*~`

Narrator

James slowly revealed himself, making subtle movements, trying to get close enough to comfort. The person eventually heard James, and stopped crying immediately. They looked up slowly, and James saw that it was a third year Ravenclaw girl, with a red, tear-soaked face. Her grey eyes were blood-shot, and her brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun. She would have been very pretty if she hadn't been crying for who knows how long. Then James realized, he had once teased this girl in their first year.

"A – Are you okay?" James asked softly, and then went to sit next to her. She nodded, but then her lip quivered and she shook her head while a few more tears escaped. He hesitated, but decided to reach his arm over her shoulder. To his surprise, she didn't object.

They sat in the secret room, silent, except for the girl's occasional outbursts. She managed to calm down enough to tell James her name was Veronica Sullivan, and she was crying because her sick sister, (whom she was very close to) had just passed. James didn't know what to do exactly, but he had enough sense to stay with her.

They were in there for hours, James helping Veronica to calm down, and Veronica tried to gain control of herself. Eventually, Veronica felt ready to get out, and head to bed. They both crawled out, and saw that the darkness outside had slowly swallowed the castle. James put his arm back around Veronica as her walked her to the Ravenclaw common room. No students were roaming the corridors this late at night, but they have a few close calls with teachers. They darted out of sight several times before they had reached the common room, and when they finally reached the tower, Veronica thanked him and kissed him on the cheek in a friendly way.

James waited until he heard the Ravenclaw door slam closed before pulling out the invisibility cloak. He started to pull it on, but saw a dark, slim figure step out from behind a pillar.

Even though James couldn't see the person's expression, he could sense his anger. Maybe it was Sirius, who was waiting until nightfall to confront James? Or maybe it was Lily, upset at him for snapping at her earlier?

"Who was that?" said a voice which belonged to the figure.

"Er…is that really any of your business?" James said coolly, "And who are you?" The person stepped into a strip of moonlight streaming into the dark corridor. To James' surprise it was Snape, who was fuming.

"Do you know that you made her cry today? And then you go and meet up with some other girl?" He said in a strained voice and through clenched teeth.

"What are you talking about, Snivellus?"

"LILY EVANS YOU IDIOT!" he screamed, taking a step towards James with balled up fists by his side. Then James understood, Snape had seen him walk with Vanessa and thought he was- wait, did Snape just say he, James, had made Lily cry? "AFTER YOU SNAPPED AT HER, SHE RAN TO THE BATHROOM CRYING. DOES THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?" he yelled so loud, that some Ravenclaws emerged from their common room to see what was going on. James was panic-stricken. He didn't know what to say, what to do, or where to go; so he just stood, staring unfocused at Snape. He had hurt Lily enough to make her cry, and had left her to sit alone at the table.

"And you have the nerve to leave her by herself and go to another girl? Is that all she is to you? Just another girl?" he said, less loudly, but just as angry. At these words, James' Gryffindor bravery came out not a moment too soon.

"Why don't you just shut-up about the things you don't know?" he said, gripping the handle of his wand tightly in his pocket, ready to yank it out any second.

"All I need to know is that I saw you and another girl walking down a corridor, with your arm around her shoulders." He said coldly. "Do you know how m- much…" he hesitated, trying to spit words out that were obviously painful for him to say. James saw this as an opportunity to attack.

"How much what, Snivellus? How much time you spend with her because she's your only friend? How much time you spend dreaming about the day when she likes you back? Well, I have news for you: It will never happen. Get over it. She likes me, and not some slimy git like you. She prefers me to you, and that will never change. So back off, and stay away from me." James yelled, as even more Ravenclaws came out to watch.

James had said the very things Snape had feared to be true. His chest rose and fell very rapidly, but he no longer looked furious, just run-down and upset. And yet again, he looked ready to cry, but he wasn't about to show that weakness to James. Not when he could help it.

"Look who's talking." Was all Snape could manage to say before turning away stiffly, and disappearing into the dark hallways of the castle.

Lily's POV

I sat under a sink in a deserted bathroom, as my eyes ran out of tears to shed. I looked up and out through the dark window, gazing up at the millions of stars, trying to make what James said to me less hurtful, but it seemed to be impossible. Maybe Sev was right, I should have never kissed him and just ignored these feelings I thought was love. But was it love? My heart says it was, and possibly is, love, but my head says quite another thing. It was as though I was trying to convince myself that I was not in love with him, but deep down I knew I was lying. A fresh wave of tears came up suddenly, just as the door of the bathroom opened.

Even though I couldn't see who it was, there was only one person who knew where I was. Sev sat down and without hesitation put his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder, feeling like he was one person who knew exactly how I felt. He stroked my hair as I sobbed in his arms, and I felt him crying with me.

After my tears dried up once more, I realized how terribly tired I was. I was too tired to get up and go back to the Gryffindor tower, so I sat there, quickly falling to sleep on his shoulder. Right before I completely drifted to sleep, I murmured "Thank you…"

Sev's POV

"Thank you…" said a soft voice coming from the girl who was falling asleep on my shoulder. She didn't need to thank me; I would do this every day of my life if she needed me to. I rested my head on top of hers, several tears still building up in my eyes.

"No, Lily, thank you. I…I love you." But she didn't hear me; she had fallen into a deep sleep. Not wanting to wake her up, I sat there, thinking of as many ways as I could of how to get back at James Potter, because what he did was unforgivable. He would pay, and pay dearly, if it was the last thing I did. Eventually, I fell asleep as well, my hand still rested on Lily's hair.


End file.
